SBSEN BDA DON
by shrein
Summary: YE STORY DAYA AND SHREYA KE UPAR LIKHI HAI JISSME DAYA KA CHARACTER BILKUL HI OPPOSITE OR SHREYA SWEET HAI
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE. THIS STORY IS BASED ON DAREYA .

DAYA:mohan aaj usse kisi bhi halat me chodna nhi h aaj usse kisi bhi halat me pakdna hai. vo masoom ladkiyo taskari kr te hai or usse kisi bhi halat me jinda pkadna hai kyoki abhijeet ko vo jinda chahiye smjhe MOHAN.

MOHAN:JI BOSS AAJ YE KAAM HO JAYEGa

DAYA: tum mjhe raat 8:00pm diamond bar me milna ye vhi aayega.

MOHAN: ji boss m poch jayoga time pe

DAYA: thik hai ab tum ja skte on phone hlo abhijeet mne mohan ko kh diya hai aaj kaam ho jayega .tum aa rhe ho ya m khud handfle kr

ABHIJEET: yr dayta tum handle krlo aaj acp shab nhi hai to tum khud hi smbhaal lena or haa ek or baat mjhe vo bnda jinda chahiye kisi bhi halat me

DAYA: ha ha abhijeet mjhe pta hai .

ABHIJEET: nhi m tmhe ek bar remind krwa rha tha khi tum gusse me aakr tum smjh rhe ho na

DAYA: ABHIJEET .  
ABHIJEET: are m to aisa hi kh rha tha acha apne gusse ko control me rkhna or ha. tbhi phon disconnect ho jata hai . ye bhi n kbhi puri baat nhi sunta hai kat diya phn.

in diamond baar sare disc me dance or masti kr rhe hote hai or kyi juya khel rhe hote hai tbhi baar ka door open hota hai ek person phn me baate krte huye baar me enter krta hai

DAYA: HA MOHAN KHA HO

MOHAN: boss m baar ke ander hi hu

tbhi vha firing start ho jati hai ek gambler ek ldki ko gun point pe rkhta hai

DAYA: chod uss ldki ko aaj tu bach ni payega

CRIMINAL:vse daya kya tum kya mjhe pkdoge tum me itni himmat hi ni hai. hatto daya mera rasta chod mjhe jaane de vrna iss ldki ko m nhi chodunga hat jaane de mjhe

DAYA:mne kha usse chod agr usse kch bhi huya to tu nhi bachega mne kha chod usse tbhi vo ldki criminal ko kick marti hai vo criminal gir jata hai or daya usse pkd leta usse bhot hi maarta hai . daya usse non stop maarta hai jiss karan vo criminal bhehosh ho jata hai

GIRL: aap usse chod digiye vo mar jayega .tbhi daya usski or moodta hai jse hi usski nazar uss ldki pe pdti hai vo usse dkhta hi rh jata h

DAYA: Jse hi daya apne dream se bhar aata hai vh gusse se bhr kr uss ldki ko dkhta h or khta hai ki dikhne me to tum acchi family se lgti ho phr itne cheep baar me kya kr rhi ho apne baare me ni to apne parents ki izzat ke bare me to sochna chahiye and bla bla .

GIRL: enough is enough or vh rote huye baar se bhaar chli jaati hai

phr daya bhi vha se chla jata hai

ek aalishaan sa house jo luxury se bhra huya hai uss house ke ek room jo andhre se bhra huya tha ussme ek person bhaitha huya tha tbhi door knock krne ki awwaj aati hai h chair pe bhaitha huya person khta hai ki andr aajayo tbhi vo person enter krta hai or chair pe bhaitha huya person usse dkh kr khda ho jata hai or usske gle lg jata hai or khta hai ki abhijeet kitni baar kha hai ki tum mere room me bina knock kiye huye bhi aa skte ho phr knock kyo krte ho yr

ABHIJEET: yr daya m sochta hu ki khi tum apna personl kaam na kr rhe ho smjh rhe ho m kya kh rha hu

DAYA: ABHIJEET TUM MERI kitni taang kichoge accha vo aadmi poch gya tmhare pass vo bhi zinda

ABHIJEET:hmmm don daya ke hote huye vo criminal bhla kse bach skta hai (shock lga shock lga yes daya is a underworld don )yr daya mne kitni baar kha hai ki tum room ki light on krke bhaitha kro yr tum n ek dam bhulkad ho

DAYA: YR TMHE pta hai n mjhe roshni acchi nhi lgti hai jisski zindagi andero se ghiri hui hai vo roshni ka kya krega

ABHIJEET: situation ko light krte huye accha daya tumne uss ldki ko kyo dataa bechari ko be fjuul me daant diya tune vo ek under covercop thi mne apni jgh usse bheja tha or tmne ussko dant diya be fjuul me hi kitni baar kha hai ki apne gusse ko control me rkha kro .

DAYA: accha jbhi m sochu ussme ldne ki itni himmat kse aagyi or tumne mjhe btaya bhi nhi ki vha tuim usse bhej rhe ho or ussne bhi nhi btaya

ABHIJEET:AGR TUM SUNNA CHAHO TO HUM KCH BOLENGE phone kaat diya mera gusse me or uss ldki ko bolne ka moka bhi kha diya hoga bss shuru ho gye honge tum pta tha mjhe.

FRENDS MNE N LIKHNE KI KOSHISH KI AB YE NI P[TA KI KSE LIKHA HAI. MNE N YE STORY MITHI DII KE KHNE PR LIKHI HAI AAGE AAP SAB BATAYO KE KSIN LIKHIN HAI PLS REVIEW JROOR DENA CHAHE ACCHE HO CHAHE BURE M DONO TRH KE REVIEWS LOONGI.

THNKING YOU

YOUR FRIEND ASHA 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **Hii everyone. here comes next chappter**

 **thnx friends for your reviews**

 **Now lets move to next chapter...**

 **DAYA:** yar bas gussa aa gya tha vse vo lg to nhi rhi thi cop. oh jbhi m kahoo ussme itni himmat kse aa gyi itne khtarnak crimnal ka samna kr gyi

 **ABHIJEET:** mne usse vha as a cop bheja tha takki usspr kisi ko shak nsa ho jse tujhe nhi huya

 **DAYA:** hmm ldki acchi thi

 **ABHIJEET:(smile krte huye)** kya kha tumne phr se khna daya m baat kroo us se tere liye

 **DAYA:** abhijeet kya kh rhe ho tum tumhe pta bhi hai

 **ABHIJEET:** ha mjhe pta hai ki mai kya kh rha hu yaar ab to tum apnie liye koi ldki dhund lo or kitna time tum akele rhoge . kitna time tum akele hi jiyoge yaar ye life bhit bdi hai jisse jine ke liye hume kisi n kisi hum safr ki jarurat pdti hai

 **DAYA:** abhijeet tum phr se shuru ho gye tmhe kitni baar khoo yaar ye pyaar vyaar mere liye nhi bna hai mere pass inn faltu chijo ke liye time nhi hai or vse bhi kon ldki mjh jse inssan se pyaar kregi .(in anger) don hu mai tuhari trh ek cop nhi .

 **ABHIJEET:** aisa kch nhi hai daya tum bhi jante ho ki m cop kyo hu or tum don kyo bne ho . tumhe jb koi ldki kreeb se jaanegi to vo tmse pyaar jrur kregi

 **DAYA:** abhijeet pls leave this topic or m apni zindagi mei kissi bhi ldki ko nhi aane dunga kissi ko bhi nhi smjhe

 **ABHIJEET:** kyo akhir daya kyo

 **DAYA:** yaar m nhi chahta ki meri vjh se kisi ko tkleef ho meri vjh se kisi ki zindagi musibatoin me pde iss liye m nhi chahta ki koi bhi mere kreeb aaye m kisi ki bhi life ko khtre me nhi dal skta accha ye sb chodo tum btayo kse ho tum or ksi hai tumhari taarika ji ( **abhijeet blush )** daya notice dkho abhijeet tum blush kr rhe ho sirf tarika ji ka naam sunte hi ksi hai taarika bhabhi . kb purpose kr rhe ho tum usse kb apni dik ki baat bta rhe ho.

 **ABHIJEET:** bas kro daya or kitni taang kichoge meri tum nhi sudheroge n

 **DAYA:** bilkul bhi nhi aakhir tumhara hi to dost hu swal hi nhi uthta sudhrne ka ab btayo bhi kb bta rhe ho taarika ko apne dil ki baat . kitna intzaar krwayoge usse. apne dil ki baaat kh bhi do usse

 **ABHIJEET:** yaar daya tumhe bhi pta hai ki jb tk tumhari life me koi ldki nhi aa jaati tb tk m taarika ko apne dil baat nhi khunga

 **DAYA:** abhijeet smjhne ki koshish kro vo bechari kb tk intzaar kregi . meri life me koi ldki nhi aayegi . koi bhi nhi

TBHI ABHIJEET KA PHN BJTA HAI. ABHIJEET PICK UP THE CALL

 **ABHIJEET:** hello

other side : cid telgu colony me khoon huya hai

 **ABHIJEET:** hum abhi aate hai koi bhi laash ko haath mat cut the phn. daya mjhe jana hai ek khoon ho gya hai m tumhe baad me milta hu.

 **DAYA:** ha ha thik hai tum jayo

 **IN THE BEREAOU**

 **EVERY ONE ARE THERE ALL R WORKING OWN WORK THE CASE IS END**

 **PURVI:** kya soch rhi ho shreya .kiske khayaalo me gum ho

 **SHREYA :** kch nhi bss aise hi

 **PURVI:** bta bhi kya soch rhi hai or kiske baare me soch rhi hu kon hai vo khush naseeb insan

 **SHREYA:** trko yaad hai purvi kl abhijeet sir ne mjhe diamond baar me bheja tha pta hai vha kya huya she tell all story and purvi was very angry

 **PURVI:** kon tha vo batmeez insaan jisse ye bhi nhi pta kli ldkiyo se kse baat krni chahiyee bina baat ke hi tere upr chad gya . tjhe dobara mile n mjhe btayio m btayongi usse ki hum kon hai .

 **SHREYA:** yaar mjhe mil gya n vo m khud usse btayongi or vse m chahti hu ki m uss batmeez insan se dobara kbhi na miluuu.

 **PURVI:** hmm chl ghr chlte hai.

 **SHREYA :** ohh no yaar aaj to m car hi nhi laayi or auto sab shayad hi mile . purvi kya tum mjhe drop kr dogi.

 **PURVI:** sorry shreya aaj m khud bhai ke sath aayi hu . chlo tum hmare sath hi chlo bhai tumhe bhi ghr drop kr denge

 **SHREYA:** yaar rhne do kyo unhe tang kr rhi ho . i will manage

 **PURVI:** nhi yaar tum itni raat ko akeli kse jhayogi chlo bhai chod denge tumhe.

 **ABHIJEET:** purvi chlo ghr nhi jaana kya . are shreya kya huya tum abhi tk ghr nhi gyi

 **SHREYA :** nhi sir

 **PURVI:** vo bhai aaj shreya apni car nhi laayi mne usse kha hai aap usse chod doge but vo maan hi nhi rhi hai.

 **ABHIJEET:** ha chlo shreya m tmhe chod dunga or jldi chlo purvi daya ne bulaya hai hum dono ko phr vha bhi jana hai . jldi chlo

 **PURVI: (IN EXICTMENT)** kya daya bhai ne bulaya hai kitne din ho gye the unse milee aaj milungi m unnse waooo

all are sitted car abhijeet driving car purvi sitting in passenger seatand shreya sitting back seat.

abhijeet shreya ko mirror se dkhte huye

 **ABHIJEET:** shreya kya soch rhi ho but she is not responding again call her but again she no repond abhijeet purvi ko isshare krte huye wht happnd

 **PURVI:(in loud voice)** shreya shreya

 **SHREYA:** ha ha purvi kya huya

 **PURVI:** kch nhi bhai tumhe kb se bula rhe hai . yaar bhul jayo uss baat ko.

 **ABHIJEET:** kya huya purvi shreya ko kis baare me soch rhi thi shreya vo bhi itni gahraayi se

 **PURVI:** vo bhai and she tell him all story wht happnd in baar with shreya

 **ABHIJEET:(** in smiling)achha kitna batmeez insaan hai vo baat krne ki to tmeej hi nhi hai ki ldkiyo se kse baat krte hai ase koi bolta hai kissi ke parents ke baare me .

ABHIJEET DROP SHREYA AND THEY LEFT FOR DAYA MENSION

ON THE WAY

 **ABHIJEET:** purvi tumhe pta hai shreya jisske baare me baat kr rhi thi vo kon hai.

 **PURVI:** nhi bhai . aap jante ho kya usse?

 **ABHIJEET: ha** m jaanta hu or tum bhi usse bhot acchi trh se jaanti ho

 **PURVI:** kya m bhi jaanti hu kon hai bhai vo btayo n bhai

 **ABHIJEET:** are are btata hu aaram se saas to le lo tumhe btana kya m tumhe usse milwa hi deta hu

 **PURVI:** lkin bhai hum to daya bhai se milna jaa rhe hai

 **ABHIJEET:** haaa

 **PURVI:** to phr ruko ruko ruko

abhijeet stop the car in jerked

 **ABHIJEET:** kya huya purvi tum itni tej ki kyo chilayi

 **PURVI:** bhai khi vo insaan daya bhai to nhi jisske baare me shreya baat kr rhi hai

 **ABHIJEET:** tum itni tez ke liye issliye chilayi thi m to dar hi gya tha .tum n bilkul hi pagl ho

 **PURVI:** bhai pls btayo n vo daya bhai h kya ?

 **ABHIJEET:** ha purvi tumne thik kha vo daya hi tha

 **PURVI:** ohhhh tbhi aap smile kr rhe thei. m bhi khoo shreya itni preshaan hai or aap smile kr rhe ho

 **ABHIJEET :** hmmm

 **PURVI:** bhai daya bhai aise baat to nhi krte hai phr unhone shreya ko aisa kyo kha

 **ABHIJEET:** vo baat aisi hai and he tell her all story

 **PURVI :** ohhh. vse n m daya bhai se naraj hu

 **ABHIJEET:** kyo?

and they reached daya mension

 **A\N: SO HOW WAS THE CHAPPTER? PLS PLS GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS. I ACCEPT ALL TYPES REVIEWS.**

 **YOURS FRIEND**

 **SHREIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**HLO FRIENDS**

 **NEW CHAPTER START**

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

purvi and abhijeet are reached daya mention where daya is waiting

both are enterd in the daya mansion

purvi is very happy becoz she will meet daya

daya is standing hall ad talking someone

 **PURVI:** bhai

daya listn word bhai turn and smile to see purvi

purvi run and hugged him

 **PURVI:** bhai kse ho aaap pta hai kitna miss kiya mne aapko

 **DAYA:** mne bhi tumhe bhot miss kiya pari tumhe or ksi ho tum

 **PURVI:** bhai aapne to mjhe yaaad nhi kiya hoga mjhe pta hai aap to n sirf abhi bhaiya se pyaar krte hai jbhito sirf unhe hi call krte hai mai n aapse bhot hi naraj hu. (She turn and smile. ABHIJEET SEE THAT ).aapke pass to mere liye time hi nhi hai.

 **DAYA:** aisa nhi hai purvi tum janti ho n mera kaam ksa hai agr mne tumhe call nhi kiya isska mtlb ye to nhi hai n ki m tumse pyaar nhi krta hu.

 **PURVI:** huhh mhje aapse koi baat nhi krni hai aap hmesha mjhe apni baato me fsa lete hai

 **DAYA:** pari m sorry n ab dkho humkhi dinno baad mile hai agr tum aise naraaj rhogi to khaana bhi thanda ho jayega or jo hume itni muskil se jo vkt mila hai vo bhi nikl jayega

 **PURVI:** ok m aapko ek hi shart pr maaf krungi agr aap dono mjhe ice cream khilayoge or kl shopping krwayoge or vse bhi kl Sunday hai .

(daya abhijeet ko dkhte huye )

 **DAYA:** okk ice cream meri traf se or kl ki shopping abhijeet ki tarf se. Abhijeet kl hum dono ko shopping krwayega .kyo boss krwayoge n shopping?

 **ABHIJEET:** oye mai kyo kr wayooonga purvi ko shopping vo tujse naraj hai mjhse nhi .

 **DAYA :** to kya huya boss itne dinno baad hum shopping pe jayenge kitna time spend krenge kya tum ye nhi chahte ho kyasay with puppy eyes

 **ABHIJEET;** thik hai thik hai kl hum shopping pe chlenge vse bhi purvi ka mann hai to hum chlenge (purvi and daya happy) or daya jyada kush hone ki jarrurat nhi hai ye sab m purvi ke liye kr rha hoo tum jyada kush mt hona . and he murmered khud to itne saste me tal gya or mjhe fssa diya .chl bhaityaar hoja kl tera bank balance nill hone vala hai . kl tumhe ye dono nhi chodne vaale kuch nhi hota daya mera bhi time aayega vo bhi bhot jldii.

 **DAYA:** tumne kuch kha kya abhi

(abhijeet daya ko ghurte huye and daya giggles)

 **DAYA:** CHLO JLDI nhi to khana thnda ho jayega vse bhi mne tum dono ke liye special khana bnaya hai vo bhi apne haatho se .

 **ABHIJEET:** tumne bnaya hai kya khana sachi me phr chlo purvi bhar hi chlte hai hum khanne

 **DAYA:** abhijeet

 **ABHIJEET:** are m to mjaak kr rha tha chlo chlo khana khate hai

They ate dinner and go to eat ice cream . return home and sleep own rooms

 **NEXT DAY**

Purvi in the kitchen

 **PURVI IN THE LOUD VOICE :** abhijeet/ daya bhai jldi se uth jayie or breakfast krlo nhi to late ho jayenge shopping ke liye

 **DAYA:** aree purvi tum to ready bhi hogi pr ye abhijeet kha rh gya utha nhi ky abhi tk uska mood bhi hai ke nhi hume shopping krane ka

 **PURVI:** nhi nhi bhai vo abhijeet bhai uth gye hai reday horhe hai room me

 **Abhijeet room**

 **ABHIJEET:** chl beta aaj to tera bank nill hone wala hai ready hoja aaj tujhe ye dono nhi chodne wale hai aaj pkka tera band bjne wala hai

 **DAYA:** abhijeet jldi aayo late ho rha hai

 **ABHIJEET: ha aaya aaya (he came down from stairs)**

 **THEY ate breakfast and left for mall.**

 **Vo shopping kr rhe hote hai tbhi daya kissi te tkrata says sorry.**

 **GIRL : tum**

 **DAYA: tum**

 **GIRL : tum yha kya kr rhe ho**

 **DAYA: jo tum kr rhi ho shopping. Vse bhi madm g ye public place hai t. ye mall tumne kridh nhi rkha smjhi tum**

 **GIRL: vse bhi m tumse baat hi kyo kr rhi hu tum jaise batmeez aadmi se . m tumhare muh hi nhi lgna chahti hu . jissko baat krne ki bhi tammeez nhi hai ki ldkiyo se kse baat krni chahiye . tum to nnnnn….**

 **DAYA: or tum to aise kh rhi ho jse khud ko bdi tameez hai khud ko to ye pta nhi hai ki kisse kse baat krni chahiye .or mjhe kh rhi mjhe daya ko tmhe pta nhi hai m kon hu.**

 **SHREYA:mjhe janna bhi nhi hai ki tum kon ho .vse mjhe pta hai tum kon ho uss din jan gyi thi m ki tum kon ho. Ek number ke badmash gunde ho tum jissko kissi ki koi parwa nhi bss jaan leni aati hai .lkin mjhe ye smjh nhi aati hai ki tum abhi tk police ke hath kse nhi aaye**

 **Abhijeet and shreya see this from far and look each other and give look in dono ka kuch nhi hoskta hai.**

 **This chappynis end here and i know this chappy is short but i promise nxt ctime is chappy so long and sorry for late update . chlo frnds inka jgda to shuru ho gya hai . chlo dkhte hai kb pyaar hota hai isske liye aapko meri iss story ko pdna hoga aage or bhi fun or romace hoga nexxt chappy m jitna ho ske utni jldi update krni ki koshish krungi**

 **Bbbyeeee**

 **Happy lori and makrskranti**

 **Yours friend**

 **Asha**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello friends after long time I am back with my story .

I really sorry for not my updating stories. And I thankul

To u all my reviewers . Thnku so mucH friends.

So lets start the chappy.

Shreya: ohh m tumse baat hi kyo krr rhi hu .tum jaise batmeez ke to m muh lgna psnd bhi nhii krti hu.

Phr purvi daya or shreya kei pass jati h then pUrvi khti h

Purvi: shreya tum yha

Shreya: purvi tum yha

Purvi :actually m bhai sath shopping krne aayi thi or tum

Shreya: actually Ahmadabad se mummy papa aaye huye h to unke sath shopping krne aayi thi but dekho n kuch log dekh kr nhii chlte hai.unke pass aankhei hai ya button.

Daya: oh hello madam mere pass to aankhei hai lgta h tumhare aankhei nhii button h.

Purvi:daya bhai

Shreya: puRvi tum iss batameez insan ko janti ho

Purvi:haa nhii mera mtlb hai ki haa m inhe janti hu ye batmeez to nhi h tumhe aIse kyo lgta hai

Shreya: pirvi ye vhi h jiske baare mei maine tumhe bataya tha

Purvi: accha bhai aapne aisa kyo kiya

Daya: purvi ye abhijeet kha h. Or chlo mujhe late ho rha hai. Ye abhijeet bhi n hmesha mJhe problem mei fssa kr kei bhaag jata hai

Purvi: achha shreya hum chlte hai bhai ko late ho rha hai

Shreya thinking: ye person purvi ka bhai h lekin usnei to btaya nhii or na hi kbhi abhijeet sir nei btaya.

All are left from mall

Purvi in car

Purvi: bhai aapko pta h aaj humei mall mei kon milla tha

Abhijeet:kon purvi. Kon mila tha tumhe mall mei

Purvi: bhai shreya mili thi vo apni family kei sath shopping krne aayi huyi thi

Abhijeet: lekin pirvi jha tk mjhe pta h shreya ki family to yha ni rhti h vo to yha akeli rhti h

Puvi: ha bhai uski family Ahmadabad rhti h vo sab usse milne aaye huye thei to shreya unhe shKei liye le aayi

Abhijeet: ohh acha acha daya tum kha khaoye huye ho

Daya not respond

Abhijeet again speak

Daya : ha abhijeet tumne Kuch kha

Abhijeet:yha puri ramayan khtm ho gyi or tum puch rhe h ki lanka mei aag kisnei lgayi. Hadd ho gyi yrrkha khoye huye ho tum aisa bhi. Chlo choda to btayo daya dinner kei loye kha chlna hai

Daya :abhijeet m soch rha tha ki jab hum dinner pr ja hi rhe h to kyo n tumhari tarika ji ko bhi bula lei.kyo mne thk kha n

Abhijeet: ha ha Kyo ni m abhi phone krta hu unko then he called her

At resturant

All are ate dinner and left for own house.

Abhijeet:daya aaj to maja aa gya dinner krne mei.

Daya:ha ha abhijeet tumko to mja aayega hi taarika jO thi tumhare sath.kyo purvi

Purvi: right bhai

Abhijeet: Daya

Taarika blush

Abhijeet seen this

Abhijeet:ha ha to konsa mne kuch glt kha h kyo tarika g

All reached at own home

Next Morning

In the beureo

All cops enters in the beureo wish and good mlorning each other

Abhijeet:shreya

Shreya: yes sir

Abhijeet: Sachin mission se kb aa rha h.

Shreya: {in loud voice} sir bhai kl aa rhe h

Abhijeet: shreya dheere bolo mujhe sunayi deta hai

Shreya: see purvi and say sorry sir

Abhijeet: its ok shreya do your work

Beuero pHone ringing and all cops are going on crime scne

Daya: Mohan mujhe n kisi bhi halat mei gunny bhai ki details chahiye . Ki vo kya krta h,kha jata h, kha jata hai sab kuch everything or ye details mjhe jitni jaldi ho skei utni jldi chahiye smjhe tum.

Mohan: ok boss aapko sari details bhot jldi hi mil jayegi.m ganesh ko kh deta hu ki bangkok mei rh kar gunny bHai ki sari details nikale.

Daya: or ye bhi pta lagana ki gunny yha kb aa rha h or jha tk mjhe pta h vo bharat kbhi nhii ayega kyoki usse pta h indian police ussko dhundh rhi h.

Mohan: ji boss

Daya goes to his room and thinking about shreya

Daya: yR m usse dekh kr uski aankho mei kyo kho jata hu aakhir kyA hai uski aankhon mei kyo khicha chla jata hu m. Mjhe shreya se dur hi rhna pdega beta daya tu inn chijo kei liye nhi bna h. Smjha

One day,

Shreya on the way of beureo. She saw a person and vo person old lady ko road cross krwa rha hota hai. Shreya usse dekh kr shocked ho jati h (guys vo or koi nhii humare pyare daya sir hote h)

Shreya: ye batmeez innsan acche kaam bhi krta h mjhe to aaj hi pta chla .ohh bete shreya tu kiskei bare mei soch rhi h already tU beureo kei liye late ho chuki h.

In beureo

Acp:shreya ye bhi koi beureo aane ka time h.

Shreya: sorry sir raaste mei bhot jaam tha issliye late ho gyi

Acp: thk h aage se aisa nhii hona chaiye go and do your work

Shreya goes his desk.

One person enter in the beroueo and freddy and pankaj run to him and hugged him.

freddy: sachin sir aap aa gye pta hai maine aapko kitna miss kiya. iss Pankaj ne kitna sataya. mujhe bachane wala koi nhi tha.

Pankaj: nhi sachin sir maine freddy sir ko tang nhii kiya. yhi mjhe tang krtei rhte thei. or khana bhi nhii khae dete thei.

Abhijeet: Arei uss ko ander to aane do. aate sath hi tum shuru ho gye or sachin mission ksa rha tumhara acp sir nei btaya hamei kitni bhaduri se tumne iss mission ko complete kiya h.

Abhijeet: Thanku sir

Abhijeet: or vse tum berueo kyo aa gye. tumhe to ghr pr rh kr rest krna chahiye tha.

Sachin: Nhi sir ghr jakr kya krta. ghr pr koi ni hota or m bore ho jata . issliye sidha beureo hi aa gya m. vse shreya kha hai. khi dikhayi ni de rhi haihai vo.

Abhijeet: Shreya or purvi canteen gyi hai.

Purvi and Shreya comes from canteen. when purvi see him and she is very happy. shreya run to him and hugged him.

Shreya: Bhai aap kb aaye. or kse ho aap. or aap sidha buero kyo aa gye. aapko to rest krna chahiye tha

Sachin: chutaki araam araam se ek hi time pr itne sare questions.

shreya: bhai aapko mjhe ans do.

Sachin: accha baba btata hu. actually mne socha m ghr jakr krunga kya tu hoti ni ghr khali hota or m bore ho jata. vse bhi m tum logo ko bhot miss kr rha tha issliye sidha bureuo aa gya. or btayo ksi ho tum tumne apna dhyaan rkha na acche se.

Shreya: yes bhai. m bhot acchi hu. or purvi bhi mstt h kyo purvi?(here purvi and sachin in a relationship all r didn't know about this expect shreya.)

purvi and sachin both are blush

sachin : ok or kya chl rha hai.

Shreya: kuch ni. bss kisi nei aapko bhot miss kiya. sachin seeing purvi and both are blushed .

All are doing paper work.

 **In the evening all are left home**.

bss or ni likha jaa rha hai mjhse. so sorry for late. read and review please.

or ek baat or m chahiti hu ab m ab aapke according likhu so ab aap mjhe btayo aage ka m kse likhu. or jo batayega uske views pkaa nextnext chappy mei hoga.kyoki mjhe pta hai ki kbhi kbhi story read krte krte hum imagein krne lg jate hai ki aage ye hona chahiye ya phr ye hona chaiye. so m chahti hu ki aap vo imaginery mjhe btayo agr aap mjhe review mei nhii btana chate to aap mjhe meri facebook id Annu shrestha pr messages kei through bhi bta skte hai. ab aap pr depend hoga ki m story ka next chappy kb update kru.

Asha


End file.
